1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the art of electrical connectors and, more particularly, to a latch structure for latching an electrical connector to a complementary mating component.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pair of electrical connectors, such as male and female or plug and receptacle connectors, are often secured together in a mated condition by a latch structure of certain form. One type of the latch structure is a bail-type latch. A bail latch is a generally U-shaped wire formed somewhat like an elongated 180 degrees loop as defined by a pair of spaced leg portions with upper ends joined by a bight portion and lower ends pivotally mounted to the base of an insulative housing of an electrical connector.
The lower ends of the leg portions of each bail latch are respectively inserted through opposite sides of the insulative housing to be retained to a bottom of the insulative housing. Structures formed on the bottom of the insulative housing to correspond to the lower ends are usually somewhat complicated due to the wire structure of the bail latches. Furthermore, the latches are always in the danger of inadvertent damage and falling off from the insulative housing during shipping of the electrical connector because of the non-restrictive movability thereof with respect to the insulative housing of the electrical connector.
Therefore, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
A major object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector having a structurally simplified latch for latching to a complementary mating component.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector having a latch, inadvertent damages and falling off of which are reduced or eliminated.
An electrical connector in accordance with the present invention comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of electrical terminals and a pair of latches for latching to a complementary mating component. The insulative housing comprises a base, a pair of laterally spaced upstanding opposite sides, and a pair of longitudinally spaced opposite end portions. The latches are pivotally assembled to the insulative housing and are restricted by the insulative housing to move between an open position and a fixed position.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.